


The Bodyguard

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Ace, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: When Marco Newgate, the Dean of Medicine, received death threats, he was convinced to hire bodyguards to protect himself.It helped the bodyguard is Portgas D. Ace which is, well, one of the gorgeous men Marco had ever met.Written for the MarcoAce week 2018.





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I apologize I didn't make this story in time to be checked by a beta. I hope there aren't too many mistakes!
> 
> I had very little ideas when it comes to titles, but the story didn't take really much inspiration from the film except the fact they'll fall in love with each other (oops, spoiler - not really).
> 
> Enjoy!

The key was pressed and the e-mail was send.

The not-read-yet e-mail count still signed twenty-four.

Marco released a sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His gaze diverted from the computer screen to the desk, then to the rest of his office and ended on the glass doors: behind them, he could see the standing figure of Portgas D. Ace.

His bodyguard.

Marco felt a strange feeling thinking of him having a bodyguard. For an actor, or a politician, it would be normal, but for the Dean of Medicine? It was out of place. He was also convinced the death threats he had received by e-mail weren’t as threatening as others seemed to think, at least not enough to have a bodyguard checking for his well-being.

It had been his father to insist into hiring bodyguards but, Marco admitted, he had been quick to accept as soon as his eyes had fell on Portgas D. Ace.

Because, well, the man was gorgeous.

Marco’s gaze was still on Ace, hoping he would turn his head and smile at him through the glass doors. It didn’t happen: Ace kept his back at the office and his attention on the hallway and the people moving around.

Ace wasn’t only one of the most handsome men Marco had ever met, he was also a professional. He took his job very serious, that had been clear to Marco since the beginning. Despite his young age, he was the head of a security company which already worked with VIPs and such.

Ace had explaining to Marco that protecting him was an easy task comparing to others job his company had faced in the past. Marco hadn’t been pleased by it, because he felt as he was a waste of time for Ace, but Ace had shrugged.

“I get pay even if you don’t get shot. And I really prefer avoiding a shooting if I can.”

And he’d brushed it off with one of his smile Marco would like to see more.

Then Ace had proceeded to explain how he’d wanted to organize Marco’s protection and that only increased Marco’s appreciation of him. Ace was precise, professional and reliable. He deserved his reputation and his paychecks, that weren’t cheap at all.

The bad side of the situation was that Ace never let himself distracting during his guard duty: speaking, among other thing, was out of question. Marco’s few interactions with him were limited to greetings and information about his time schedule. Most of the time Ace was too occupied into observing the surrounding in order to avoid any possibly threat.

Marco returned his gaze on the computer and opened the webpage of the Spade Company. Ace’s company. There was some information about Ace there, but not much. The guy didn’t even have a Facebook page. Marco’d managed to slip some innocent questions to Deuce, Ace’s vice-in-command, so right now he knew:

  * Ace was twenty-four
  * Ace could speak French (because of his mother) and Portuguese (because of his adoptive grandfather)
  * Ace was expert on hand-to-hand combat
  * Ace’s first job was to protect famous actress Boa Hancock only because she had fell in love with Ace’s little brother
  * Ace had another brother around his age



That was all.

With a small sigh and a last look, Marco returned back to answer at his e-mails.

He finished half of them when he heard a small knock at the door. Ace was there, keeping the door half opened with his hand. Through the other one, Marco saw Deuce already in surveillance position.

“I’m leaving.”

Marco appreciated that Ace was considerate enough to say goodbye before his shift ended, and also the fact he accepted to be lesser formal. “Ace, a word,” he said, standing up.

Ace blinked. He entered in the office and closed the door behind him. Only when he was in front of the desk, he asked, with a frown, “there is something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Marco assured him. “I wanted to inform you about tomorrow schedule. I have a working lunch at Harvey’s around midday. If it ends fast, I’ll return to the office, otherwise I have a meeting at Vegapunk Research Facility at Four. Not sure how much time it’ll take.” He leaned to Ace a paper. “I wrote down all the addresses for you.”

Ace studied the paper for a second. “I had to invoice you a couple of extra hours to go and check the place for any threats.”

“Is that really necessary?” Marco doubted there was someone out there following his steps, looking for an opening to attack him.

Ace pressed his lips together, but didn’t say anything. Marco recognized the look: he used to give the same to patients or parents’ patients who hadn’t listed his advice as a doctor. Plus, Marco didn’t want to give the impression of being cheap.

“Listen, I’m pretty sure no one is going to put a bomb at Harvey’s to kill me, but I trust you on this.”

“That’s good. I will take just a brief look at the place to be prepared from tomorrow.”

Ace released a smile and Marco thought having to pay a couple extra hours was worthy it.

***

Saying Marco hated meetings with Insurance Companies would be an understatement. He despised them with all his being. They were the only moments he almost lost his cool. That lunch wasn’t any different and when it ended, Marco was relieved he hadn’t kill anyone.

He remained alone at the lunch table, while the insurance agents left. He glanced at the clock and immediately realized how much time had passed. He lifted his head, to find Ace in front of his table.

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It’s fine. I called for Deuce so you can go directly to Vegapunk Research Company with him.”

He nodded at Deuce, who was standing next to the wall, in a spot where he can watch both Marco’s table and the entrance of the restaurant, the same Ace had chosen for the entire lunch.

“I shouldn’t be surprised by your efficiency at this point, still…” Marco widened his arms. The small grin on Ace’s face made him wanting for more. “Why don’t you sit down and ordering something? You skipped lunch.”

Ace was surprised. “Ah, no, don’t worry, I’ll take something in my way home…” His voice trailed as his stomach grumbled out loudly. He looked slightly embarrassed. Marco reserved him an encouraging smile. “Okay, just a second.”

He returned back to Deuce and whispered something to him. Deuce’s answered was more audible: “Go eat something or you gonna faint before reaching home.”

Marco couldn’t hide his smile as Ace took place on the seat before him.

“I’ll invoice this to you,” Ace announced. Still, he didn’t seem bother by the situation, which was reassuring for Marco. He chuckled.

“It’ll be easier if I just pay for the lunch here.”

A waiter set the table for Ace and gave him the menu. Ace read it with a frown.

“Maybe isn’t your kind of restaurant?” Marco asked.

“Well, I have a friend who is a chef, so I’m used to this kind of names for food…” Ace said, without taking off his gaze from the menu. “I have more issued with quantities. I usually eat a little more than this.”

He made a gesture with his thumb and index finger, but the smirk told Marco the ‘little more’ wasn’t actually as little as the gesture indicated. Only after ordering, Ace added, “but you also don’t seem the type for these kind of restaurants. I saw you eating only sandwiches and things like that.”

“Oh, well, that’s because you forbid me to go at the hospital cafeteria so I had to eat in my office.”

Ace laughed – a beautiful sight, for real. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was starving you. Can I suggest using Just Eat to order different food than sandwiches?” He smiled. “Even if, I suspect, you’re used to eat sandwiches because you have to much work to do.”

“That’s so on point it hurts.” And the answer earned Marco another beautiful laugh.

“Then I don’t feel responsible by you dying of hunger,” Ace commented, joking.

It was Marco’s turn to laugh. “Maybe I should pay you more, so you can be my dietician too and save me from sandwiches’ murder attempts.”

Third laugh. “Well, I won’t mind it since you’re a pretty decent boss, but I felt this could be my first loss. I’m a junk food eater unfortunately.”

“Aaah, that’s bad. So you have a flaw.” Then Marco changed the subject. “And by the way, what do you mean with decent boss? I’m a great boss.”

“Modest especially.” Ace chucked. “Joking aside, I can’t complain. My job is easier when I can speak with someone that actually listen to my advices.”

“Had you hard time with your other clients?”

Ace rolled his eyes. “You can’t image.”

“Tell me something, then.”

“Uhm, I don’t feel nice to speak bad about someone in particular,” Ace commented. “But I can tell you the best job of my life.” Marco had no complain whatsoever, as long as he could speak with Ace more. “Before creating my own company, I worked under a security company and I was assigned to the NBA matches of the Knickerbockers. Which meant, free access for the matches and a lot of possibilities to meet athletes. I have many autographs from that time.”

“It looks you worked a lot,” Marco teased.

“I still work a lot, excuse you,” Ace replied, with a smile. “But that was funnier. And only an idiot wouldn’t have taken the chance.”

“And you’re not an idiot.”

“Not as much.”

Ace’s lunch arrived, so Marco stopped the conversation to let him eating. He was enough satisfied having speak with him more than two words. Ace ate as he was restraining himself from swallowing the entire food altogether, yet he was very polite.

Until his head almost fell on the dish. He managed to hold it with his hand, while the other lost control of the knife as he clutches the tablecloth. His breath became hard.

“Is everything okay?” Marco remained cool as his brain moved to elaborate the symptoms he was witness for a diagnosis.

“I’m. Fine.” Ace panted. After a long breath, he managed to stand up again. He rubbed his eyes, hiding from Marco’s worried gaze. “I’m… I had narcolepsy. I’m on meds so most of the time I’m fine but… Looks like the effect of today’s pills is wearing off.”

He sounded embarrassed and disappointed. Marco guessed he wasn’t easy to do a job as a bodyguard when your body could betray you any time.

“What do you take?”

“I have prescription for Provigil.”

“The standard one,” Marco commented. “My hospital has a pretty good Neurological Department. I can sign you for an examination. I know they’re doing some researches…”

“That’s very nice of you, but I’m fine.” Ace’s tone was calm. The crisis had passed.

Marco didn’t press. “Okay.”

“I can tell you were a doctor,” Ace said, and it was clear he wanted to change subject. “I always imagine the Dean of Medicine more as an economist or a lawyer or something like that.”

“I had to learn those subjects,” Marco confirmed. “Still, it’s better having a doctor in my opinion. Someone that knows what being a doctor means and what working in a hospital means.”

“I understand,” Ace said. “You can solve problems because you know what they are. Just like I can protect people because I know how to put them in danger.”

Marco felt Ace just revealed something important. Ace noticed too, because he returned his focus on his lunch. Marco would like to ask more, still he remained quiet watching him eat. It was a pleasant conversation and he wouldn’t ruin it being too eager.

After Ace finished his meal, he thanked Marco again and he left with a goodbye to Deuce. Oars, Marco’s driver, brought Marco and Deuce to the Vegapunk Research Facility. Since it was a private meeting, Deuce was forbidden to enter with Marco. The facility was safe enough, they guaranteed him, so Deuce accepted and assured he would remain in the underground parking lot with Oars.

The afternoon went better than the lunch, because Vegapunk had some interesting researches to propose and because Marco was accompanied by other doctors and deans than were more similar to him than insurance agents. It wasn’t shorter, though. When it was over and Marco noticed his clock signed nine o’clock, he groaned.

He was ready to apologize to Deuce as first thing, but once he reached the parking lot, he froze. There was Ace standing next to his car and laughing together with Oars. Marco couldn’t help but still be surprised about how easy was for Ace to gain Oars’ trust and friendship, knowing how much he was wary of people.

“Here you are,” Ace said as he spotted Marco. “Deuce called me since it was running late and I decided to change over.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Did you eat?”

“Not yet.”

“Good.”

Ace grinned and shot a meaningful look at Oars, who nodded. Marco blinked, surprised, but he was so happy Ace was there he didn’t complain. He noticed the street Oars took wasn’t the one that lend to his house, so he looked at Ace for explanation. Ace was on ‘professional bodyguard mode’, too focused on the street to look back at Marco.

He waited to understand what Ace had in mind. Oars parked next to the pavement, in front of a restaurant.

“Let’s go, fast.” Ace dragged Marco outside the car and pushed him inside the restaurant. Marco was welcomed by a very strong smell.

“Ace!” A small girl with blonde hair greeted them. “Your table is ready. I’ll come in a minute.”

“Thanks, Moda!”

Ace reserved her a small gesture as he kept pushing Marco forward until they were sat down next to each other. Marco understood why Ace had chosen it: they have their back against the wall and they could see the front door easily.

“What place is this?”

“The name’s is Cheese Factory,” Ace explained. “They’re specialized in food with cheese, especially fried cheese. They’re good.”

“The smell is pretty nice,” Marco admitted. “We’re here because…?”

“We’re here to fed you.” Ace nodded. “Don’t worry, this one is on me.”

Moda, as she’d promised, was fast in serving them. Marco looked at the plates guessing there was a mistake. Moda brought them a seven-layer sandwich, with fried bread and a different fill on each layer. The sandwich was at least eighty-centimeter-long and served with a mountain of fried potatoes.

“Enjoy your meal.” Moda clapped her hands before leaving.

“This is the quantity you were talking about?” Marco asked.

“Yep.”

“I’m not sure it’s healthy.”

“It’s not.” Ace chuckled. “This one it’s the specialty of the Cheese Factory and it’s made usually for their eating challenge. If one is able to eat it all within an hour, it’ll be for free.” Ace pointed out the opposite wall, where the giant sign announced “OUR WINNER” and only three pictures were attached below.

Marco squinted his eyes. “Is one of those a photo of you?”

Ace took a fried potato and ate it. “Yep.”

“Do you participate often in this kind of challenge?”

“Once me and my brothers made an eating challenge journey. After our fifth victory, the other restaurants refused to serve us.”

“Like, they put a wanted poster outside?”

“Something like that.”

Marco busted out laughing. “I’m impressed. Not sure it’s a good thing or a bad thing, but I am.”

Ace smiled. “Don’t worry, no challenge today. I just want you to try it.”

“Let’s try it then.” Marco cut a small corner of the sandwich and ate it: there was cheese, mushroom, meat inside it. Still… “Tasty!”

“Yeah, Moda and her parents were very good cooks.” Ace looked satisfied, as he kept eating fried potatoes. “May I?” he asked, nodding at the knife and at the other end of the sandwich.

“Sure.”

There was a sort of intimacy in them eating from the same plate. Until now, Ace hadn’t let himself being so friendly. Marco wondered if it was only a payback for the lunch, or if the fact that Marco had witnesses Ace’s weakness with narcolepsy had brought Ace closer. He was happy nevertheless and he didn’t press to gain more information. For now, he would enjoy Ace’s company as he was offered to him.

Moda returned at the table when Ace had finished his half of the sandwich. “Was everything good?” he asked to Marco. He nodded and swallowed.

“Wonderful as usual,” Ace assured. “You should know better no many people can finish it,” he added, as an explanation for Marco still having food in front of him.

“I know, that’s the point of it.”

When she left, the words came out from Marco’s mouth. “She’s nice. Girlfriend?”

“Eh? No, no. Just a friend. A friend with a pretty good restaurant.”

“Too busy for having a girlfriend?” Marco asked again. He wasn’t sure Ace was flustered by the argument, and at the same time he wasn’t sure Ace could come out with him if he was gay. Still, Marco asked, because he needed to know if he had a chance.

Even a remote one.

“Too bad at relationship.” There was a smile on Ace’s face, even if Marco guessed it wasn’t a joke, since Ace moved his gaze back to the fried potatoes. “There was a girl once. I was a kid back then. It didn’t work.”

“Why?”

“She wanted to become a cop. My company wasn’t the best for her.” Marco frowned and Ace noticed that. “I wasn’t a good person back then. I was very angry. When grandpa decided to train me for a security job, most people were skeptical. He’s gonna find a gun in one way or another, he answered them. He was right, probably.”

Marco regretted having ask about a girlfriend at all. What he’d hoped for was a coming out about Ace’s sexuality, not about a past that made him sad. Marco wanted to know more about it, just not like that. Even if Ace telling him meant he trusted Marco enough.

“Do you know what’s funny?” Ace continued, forcing a smile. “She was a redhead. Both of my brothers are dating redheads now. Okay, maybe it’s creepier than funny, still…” He looked back at Marco and, this time, his smile was sincere. “Well, I suppose it was destiny, since I always thought that blondes are more my type…” His gaze shifted on Marco’s hair and he hurried back at the sandwich. “Do you finish it?”

“No, I’m full.”

Ace nodded. He took a couple of paper handkerchief and used them to pack what remained of the sandwich. “I’ll bring it to Oars, so he can try it too.”

“Oars doesn’t give his trust easily. He had bad experience because of his disabilities,” Marco said. “This shows how kind you are.”

A small smile appeared on Ace’s face. “And the fact that you hired him, what tells about you?”

“I’ll let the judgment to others.”

Ace didn’t add anything and they returned to the car. Once on board, Ace went back to his professional bodyguard mode and didn’t look neither speak anymore. Marco closed his eyes and treasured the small moment he had for the day, realizing there wouldn’t be others sooner.

***

The cellphone rang in the middle of the night. Marco, with his eyes still closed, moved the hand on the bedtable to find it. “Hello?” he said with furry tongue once he managed to answer.

“Boss, sorry to bother you, but we’re in the middle of a big crisis here.” It was White Bay, one of the nurse at the hospital. “We have a black out.”

Now Marco was fully awake. “A black out? In the hospital? Is the fallback power supply working?”

“Yes. And I called the technicians, they’re on their way. The situation is under control for now, but the fallback power supply only works for a limited amount of time.”

“I’m on my way.”

Marco stood up and grabbed from the wardrobe the first thing he found. He took the cellphone and the key of the car. His mind was too focused on thinking about the procedure to follow, if the technicians would tell him the problem wouldn’t be fixable in the short amount of time the fallback power supply had. Check how many patients needed a transfer. Call the other hospital. Close the emergency room. No, White Bay should have done it already. Calculate how much time every transfer required. Decide which patient moving first.

Only when he was in the car, he realized he was alone. He couldn’t call Oars, because it would take time Marco didn’t have. And there’s no bodyguard with him either. Ace had told him to call for emergency at any time, still Marco wondered if he should wake up Ace considering his narcolepsy.

After a minute of indecision, he dialed Ace’s number. Ace was a professional and Marco should respect that.

“Marco?” It didn’t look Ace was asleep. His voice was worried.

“Listen, Ace, I’m going at the hospital, there is an emergency situation.”

“I’m coming.”

Ace hang up before Marco had any chance to explain himself better. In some way, calling Ace had cooled him down and, when he reached the hospital, he was fully awake and ready to do his job.

“So?” he asked White Bay, who was waiting for him.

“The technicians arrived, they’ll tell us about the problem as soon as they checked. I called the chief physician of the intensive care unit so he can help us out with the patients.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

They checked the patients and drew up a list to help them out to organize the transfers to other hospitals. Then they made another list for patients who were supposed to have surgery the next day. A couple of them couldn’t wait it to be reschedule, so they should be moved too.

The head of the technician reached them in Marco’s office. “There was an overload in the system. It caused the main electric panel to burn down. Once we replaced it the electricity should return.”

“Should?” Marco frowned.

“It will. There is no other problem than that.”

“How much time it requires.”

“I can’t tell exactly…”

“How much time?” Marco’s tone was harsh.

“Listen, I can’t tell precisely. I’m waiting for the replacement parts as a first thing, and it’s night. I’d say three hours at least.”

“The fallback power supply can endure other four hours,” White Bay said.

“I said at least…”

“Three hours then. Go and do your fucking job, lives are on the line here.”

The head technician didn’t look happy, but Marco had no time for his hurting pride. He sent White Bay monitoring the situation as he started calling the hospitals. First the other two in the Richmond, then the ones in Brooklyn. Once he finished with New York city, he realized there wouldn’t be enough space for all the patients, if the electricity wouldn’t return.

He called White Bay. “If we transfer some patients now, the fallback power supply will endure a little more?”

“One or two patients wouldn’t do any difference. We need at least one third to increase the time limit.”

Marco took the list of the patients and the list of the spots the other hospitals assured him, matching them together. Once he finished it, he looked at the clock: it was almost five. He went out of the office and reached for the main hall.

“What’s the situation?”

“The replacement parts arrived a while ago, they’re working since then.”

“We don’t have much time left. If the light doesn’t return in half an hour, we need to move at least fifteen patient or it will be too late.”

“I’ll inform them.”

Marco nodded and returned back to the intensive care unit. Squardo was there. “I decided to move those fifteen patients to the nearest hospital. Do you agree?”

“Their conditions are serious. I would prefer not to.”

“I know, but we have few spots here in Richmond. Thinking about the worst situation, it’s better to have them as near as possible.”

Squardo understood. “Can we wait a little more? Maybe the electricity will return on time.”

“Yes, but only half an hour. After that, we need to move or it’ll be too late.”

“I’ll organize the transfer, so we will be ready on time.”

Marco remained in the ward, eyes fixed on the turned off light, counting every minutes. Squardo joined him ten minutes later and the nurses were there, placing the stretchers near every patient. They all checked the clock: in twenty minutes, they would begin the transfer.

And then, the light returned. There was a moment of collective shock, then the nursed erupted into a relieved scream. Squardo trembled.

“That was close.”

Marco called White Bay on the phone.

“I’ll check with the technicians,” she announced.

He didn’t relax until she called back, assuring him the technician confirmed the emergency had passed. They would monitor the situation for a little while just to be sure about it.

Only in that moment, Marco felt the tension draining him off and he sat down on the chair of the ward with a long sigh. He remained there, watching the nurses bringing back the stretchers, until someone offered him a cup of coffee. He grabbed it absentmindedly and drank it.

“Thanks…” His eyes widened. “Ace! How long have you been here?”

Ace sat down next to him, his own cup in his hand. “Since the ‘doing your fucking job’ moment.”

“Oh. Well, not my best one, I had to admit.”

“The situation looked pretty bad, I understood you’re a little under pressure.”

They stayed in silence, drinking their coffee. When Marco finished it, he turned his gaze a little on Ace. Even if he sat down next to Marco, his attention was on the hallway, always checking around for any threats. He didn’t wear his usually black suit with the bright orange shirt: he had convers, teared jeans and a barely buttoned leopard-skin shirt.

He was as gorgeous as ever.

Ace noticed the gaze upon him. “Sorry. I tried to get here as soon as possible and I didn’t get picky about clothes.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m the one waking you up in the middle of the night.”

“This is my job. I would have been pretty pissed if you hadn’t called me.”

“That’s the reason I did. I’m too old to be scolded, you know.” He smiled, and Ace smiled back.

White Bay stopped by and she didn’t seem surprised by Ace’s presence. She informed Marco the technicians left: in their opinion the situation was under control. Squardo ended his check up and none of the patients suffered because the fallback power supply had worked perfectly.

“So you can go, boss. We’re fine,” she ended.

“Tomorrow morning… well, today, I’ll arrive a little late in the office.”

White Bay chuckled. “I’m not surprise. I will advise the morning shifts about your absence.”

When she left, Ace asked, “Did you call Oars too?”

“No, I drove by myself. Calling him would have required too much time.”

“I’ll escort you to your house.” Ace stood up.

Marco looked at him. “Sure, but I have a proposal,” he said. “Would you like to stop by? I have a guest room. Coming with me and returning home would be time consuming, especially if you still consider to be on duty today, even if I don’t plan to be here before midday.”

Ace blinked.

“Of course, maybe Deuce can take over your shift,” Marco added. “You should be tired.” He didn’t mention Ace’s illness, because he felt it was a weakness Ace didn’t like to talk about. Plus, the narcolepsy was only one of the reasons Marco would like for Ace to stay.

“I’m not sure,” Ace answered. “I don’t have a change of clothes and…”

“I can lend you something.”

“And…” Ace hesitated. “I may text Oars to bring my suit to your house… We have to warn him about not coming too early, right?”

“Ah, yes, of course.”

Ace nodded. “If it’s not a bother for you, I’d like to accept your offer.”

“It’s not,” Marco assured him.

“One condition. I drive.” And something in Ace’s look made Marco guessed he wanted it for a long time.

And he was a pretty good driver, actually. He didn’t talk and Marco didn’t expect him to do: his focus was on the street and the surrounding, still ready for any dangers. Marco witnessed the moment he relaxed, once they stepped in the house. He still looked around, but there was more curiosity in his eyes.

Ace never stepped inside the house before: usually, he waited at the parking lot, so he could check if someone was waiting outside for attacking Marco.

“Is Stefan inside?” Ace whispered.

Marco nodded. “Yes, but he’s in my father’s room. And, you know, he isn’t a properly watchdog. Like my father, he’s very hard to wake up.”

Ace smiled. “He looks like a very nice dog.”

“He is, but don’t tell him. He’ll take advantage of you.”

Marco showed Ace the path to the upper floor, where the bedrooms were. He pointed out Pops’ room, the bathroom and his own room. He entered to take a pajamas and a couple of towels from the wardrobe and gave them to Ace, then lent him to the guest bedroom.

He wanted to say more, to take the opportunity of spending time with him.

Instead, he said, “goodnight,” and let Ace entered in the room by himself.

“Goodnight,” Ace replied. He sounded relieved and he closed the door of his room, disappearing inside.

Marco went back to the lower floor and left a note to Pops to warn him about the fact Ace was in the house and about what had happened at the hospital. When he reached his own bed, he realized sleeping would be hard: he still had adrenalin rush in his vein He put a wakeup call at midday, but he woke up earlier.

After a brief shower, he checked Ace opening a little his door’s room. The light showed him in the bed, still sleeping, face almost hidden in the pillow. Marco smiled. He closed the door without a rumor and went back to the kitchen.

Pops had left him a message, informing he’d brought Stefan for a walk and he’d left something for breakfast since they had guests. Marco rolled his eyes when he noticed how much Pops had bought and at that point he was sure Stephan was just his excuse for leaving him alone with Ace.

 _Breakfast? More like brunch_ , Marco thought. Actually, he didn’t mind Pops’ behavior too much.

He arranged the table and placed bread, peanut butter, jam, biscuits and the pieces of cake. He prepared coffee, scramble egg and bacon and he turned on the machine for the pancakes.

“Nice smell.”

Marco turned surprised. Ace was on the door, smiling. Marco didn’t hear him.

“Good morning,” he greeted him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. The room was very comfortable.” He took two steps and looked at the table.

“I don’t prepare as much usually, but I’m not you.”

Ace laughed. “Did I scare you so much at the Cheese Factory?”

“A little,” Marco joked.

“Can I help you?”

“No, I’m done. Just tell me what you prefer.”

“Pancakes…” Ace stopped. He noticed the Provigil on the table: Marco wasn’t sure Ace had taken the pills with him the night before, so he made sure he could have with them. “Pancakes are fine. Thanks.” And Marco was sure the thanking wasn’t only for the pancakes.

He turned his back as he finished to prepare the pancakes, so Ace could take the pills alone. Then he placed the plate before Ace, poured his cup with coffee and sat down next to him.

“Your father?” Ace asked, as he took the syrup.

“He left me a message, he went outside with Stefan.”

Ace nodded. “Thank you for the meal,” he commented before he started eating.

“I would like you to meet him,” Marco said. “He was the one hiring you. He said he knew your father.”

Ace stiffened. His hands clutched around the cup. “He shouldn’t have hired me then.”

Marco blinked. “Why?”

“My father wasn’t a good person.” Ace’s eyes wandered around but, when finally ended up on Marco’s face, they were determined. “Do you know who he was?”

“No.”

“Gol D. Roger.”

Oh. Marco had heard about him – everyone had. Unlike others, he had heard about him also from his father, which gave him a different prospective of the entire situation. Even if he had never talked about a son.

“Pops… My father always said it wasn’t Roger’s fault, not entirely. He got caught in something bigger with the all trading company and then the banks dragged him down…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ace shrugged. “He knew it could be a fraud and he did it nevertheless. He didn’t care he had a pregnant wife. He lost, he flew, he was killed and he left my mother with nothing… but me.”

Marco didn’t say anything. Ace was venting and he didn’t fell right to interrupt him.

“We had nothing. For the first years of my life we were homeless and my mother didn’t manage to find a job because of me. She didn’t even cry once. And then she died.”

“And you were adopted, right?”

Ace nodded. “Someone said it was for the best. I had a roof to sleep under.” He released a nervous laugh. “God, I was so angry back then. I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. I got myself in trouble. Luffy and Sabo… I mean, my brothers… I got better thanks to them. I had to take care of them. I swore I wouldn’t have become like my father, letting down people I care about. I got back in line, but…” He sighed. “Sometimes I still felt this anger and I still felt I’m just like my father.”

Marco remained still. What could he say? What should he say? He was used to tell patients about their illness, to comfort them. Still, he had problem finding the right words for Ace.

“Are you dissatisfied?” Ace asked. “A bodyguard who’s a former criminal with an anger problem and with an illness that make him fall asleep out of the blue… Not a big affair, eh?”

“No.” Marco’s tone was firm. “I appreciate you trusted me enough to tell me everything about your past, but that doesn’t change anything. Since the day I hired you, I hadn’t anything to complain about your work.”

Ace looked at him. His face was impassive and still. It wasn’t his time to speak.

So Marco continued, “I was adopted too. Both of my parents died in a car accident and I ended up in an orphanage. Despite all the efforts, I never found a family. I… wasn’t able to set down. Not until Pops find me. At that point, everyone was convinced I would end up on the street, joining a band or something… Pops saved me.” He took a sip of coffee. “Pops taught me that our past does not define us.”

He returned eating, as he put an end of that conversation. He was glad Ace had opened up with him, it shouldn’t have been easy. Marco was satisfied only to affirm what Ace had said didn’t change anything.

Ha was about to exploring a new topic, because he wouldn’t lose the change to chat more with Ace, when they heard a crashing sound coming from the living room. Ace was the first one to act, jumping up and with the gun already in his hand.

“Stay behind me!” he ordered Marco, while he moved careful towards the door.

Marco obeyed: he saw Ace rushing in the dining room, the gun aimed in front of him. Marco held his breath: he never believed to be in real danger, but in that moment he feared for Ace. He waited only a couple of seconds before following him. Ace was next to a broken window, checking outside, the hand with the gun relaxed at his side.

“It was a child,” he said once he spotted Marco. He nodded at the stone on the ground.

“Momosuke,” Marco understood. “He’s the son of our keeper, he lived next to us. Recently he became undisciplined, I should talk with his father about it.”

Ace picked up the stone. “Well, that was embarrassing.” He put back the gun in the holster.

“No. Not at all,” Marco whispered, as he remembered Ace rushing forward, gun in hands, his unbuttoned shirt revealing his bare chest. Now that the danger had passed, he realized it was pretty hot.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. The finished the brunch, Oars arrived with Ace’s clothes and Marco called for repairing the broken window. When Ace returned dressed with his suit, he was back to his usual, professional self.

Marco, though, decided he wouldn’t lose another chance. So, when they were in the car, despite Ace’s eyes on the street, he spoke.

“I had tickets for the next match of the Knickerbockers. It was a present and it’s for two people. I was wondering…”

Ace turned on him. His eyes were wide, but his lips were pressed together. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea going there,” he said at last. “I could send a bodyguard with you, of course, even two… I can come myself, but… A basketball match has so many dangers which are hard to control. I definitely should advise you not to go, at least until we find out more about your death threats.”

“Oh. Sure. You’re right.” That wasn’t Marco’s expectations and he failed to hid his disappointment. “I won’t go.”

“Wise choice.” And Ace returned back his eyes on the street.

***

The office’s door opened and the giant figure of Nekomamoshi entered. Marco smiled and stood up to greet him.

“You bring good news?” he asked, after the usual exchange of courtesies.

“Excellent. I found out the culprit of your death threats e-mails.”

“For real? You’re great.”

Nekomamushi chuckled. “Here.” He passed him an envelope.

Marco opened it and read the documents inside. His eyes widened. His guess was the culprit being an angry patient, or a former employer. Not what he was reading there.

“Is it confirmed?”

“Yes.” Nekomamushi nodded. “I thought it was pretty bizarre.”

“It is. Thank you.”

When Nekomamushi left, Marco placed the paper on his desk. He reflected about the new information he’d got, until he decided his next course of action. He called the front desk of the hospital.

“I’ll be off for a couple of hours,” he announced.

“Something wrong?” White Bay asked.

“No, I just have to deal with something.” He turned off the computer, grabbed the jacket and opened the door, where Ace stood, as usual. “We need to go.”

Ace blinked. “That wasn’t schedule.”

“No. Let’s go.”

He moved and Ace hurried to follow. “Marco, this is highly irregular.”

“It is.”

“Can I know at least where are we going? I can’t protect you if I don’t have a clue about what I could face.”

“You don’t need to protect me anymore,” Marco said. “I found out the sender of the death threats.”

“Well, great.” Ace was about to stop, but since Marco still trumped towards the parking lot, he kept moving. “Aren’t we going where he is, right?”

And when Marco didn’t answer, Ace understood. “No, no, no, Marco. First of all, even if I can disable them, I need to know who they are. Then we should call the police because I have no jurisdiction for arresting someone and…” They reached the car and Marco opened the front door to take the driver’s seat. “We don’t even call Oars?”

“No.”

“Marco…”

Marco sighed. “Listen, Ace, I trusted you and your expertise, but this time I’m asking you to trust me. I won’t put you or me in any danger. The person that sent me death threats won’t hurt anyone.”

Ace was about to reply back; instead, he nodded. He took place on the passenger seat.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They drove in silence: Marco understood Ace would like to know better about the situation, but at the moment Marco himself had problems grasping it. They would find out the truth once they reached his destination.

“Here.”

Ace looked around. “This... restaurant…?”

“Yes.”

Marco turned in the corner and parked the car at the side of the street, right in front of the restaurant’s back door. It was half-opened, so Marco entered without a warning, following by a very perplex Ace, who had his hand on his gun. All the people in the kitchen lifted their head from their stoves, blinking at the two new arrivals.

“The restaurant is closed!” someone shouted.

“Keep working!” another one ordered. “Marco! It’s nice to see you, but we’re a little busy here…”

“Thatch?” Ace blinked.

“Oh, hey, Ace. Nice to see you too,” Thatch murmured, embarrassed. He placed his chef’s hat on the counter as he got nearer. The other cooks were working again, but their attention wasn’t any more on their dishes.

“You two know each other?” Marco asked. His gaze passed between them.

“Yes,” Ace anticipated Thatch. “I was body guarding an actor that ate every night at Thatch’s restaurant… And we became friends.”

“After you defended one of my waiter from a not very nice guest of mine.” Thatch smiled.

“Oh, I see,” Marco murmured. Now he got the situation better. “So, please explain to Ace why you sent me death threats.”

In a second, Ace placed himself between Marco and Thatch, his gun steady in his two hands, aiming at Thatch’s chest. The cooks gasped.

“It is true?”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Thatch lifted his arms defenseless. “I don’t like it. Marco! Tell him I’m harmless. I’m his brother, you know.”

“His brother…?” Even if he was surprised, Ace didn’t move the gun.

“I’m not sure,” Marco purred. “Brothers kill each other since the dawn of time…”

“It was a joke, okay? A joke!”

“Did you send death threat for joke?” Ace sounded even more disappointed.

“Marco…” Thatch pleaded.

Marco placed a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he assured him. Ace didn’t turn his gaze from Thatch, but he lowered the gun.

Thatch relaxed. “Can we speak in private?”

“Sure.”

Ace frowned. “Do you think is a good idea?”

“Don’t worry.” Marco nodded. “My brother is an idiot,” he ignored Thatch’s hurt gulp, “but not a murdered. Wait here.”

“Okay.”

“Keep working, there’s nothing to see,” Thatch ordered to the other cooks.  He moved from the kitchen to the empty restaurant, with the table ready for the opening. Marco followed him.

“So?”

“Okay, listen, I know it sounds strange, but I did it for a pretty good reason,” Thatch began.

“Meeting Ace?” Marco guessed.

“Yes! Yes!” Thatch clapped his hands. “I knew you would understand.”

“No! I don’t! Do you realize how crazy is sending death threats to a person so said person hires a bodyguard who may or may not like?” Marco shook his head. “Couldn’t you introduce Ace to me in a normal way?”

“I tried!” Thatch sounded exasperated. “Trice. I organized dinner. I invited Ace at home. But you were always busy, you always declined the invitation.”

Marco felt guilty. A little bit. He had to admit he wasn’t the best brother in the world recently, after becoming the Dean of Medicine.

“I had no choice, plus I guessed you wouldn’t really believe the death threats,” Thatch concluded. He didn’t look regretful at all.

“You had plenty of choice, and you decided for the worst one,” Marco replied. “Didn’t you think about Pops? He was worried and…” He stopped, looking at Thatch’s face. “He knew too?”

“Well…”

Marco groaned. “I can’t believe it.”

“Okay, listen, I apologize. It wasn’t the best idea of the world, I know. But it works somehow, right? You finally met Ace.” Thatch smiled. “He’s great, isn’t he?”

“No,” Marco said. “It didn’t work, and you know why? Because Ace is that great that he knows how to act professional. He’s not here to date me, he’s here to protect me. We barely spoke because all his efforts were focused on my well-being. He refused to come to a basketball match he likes because he would be too dangerous for me.”

“Ah.”

Marco breathed hard. His anger was fading down, because of his fondness with Thatch. It wasn’t the first time Thatch had come up with very bad idea looking for the best. It was just in his nature. And now he looked really sorry, Marco couldn’t stay upset with him for long. Still, Thatch didn’t deserve to know it for now.

“You will have to earn back my forgiveness.”

“I’ll do everything, I swear.”

Finally, Marco smiled. “I have to go back to work, and so do you.”

Thatch nodded. They returned to the kitchen. The cooks were curious, but none of them asked about what had happened. Thatch took place at his counter, as Marco looked around for Ace.

“He’s waiting outside,” one of the cook informed him.

“Thanks.” He left the kitchen and found Ace leaned against his car.

“So, it was all a joke?” he asked when he saw Marco.

Marco nodded. “Isn’t better in this way, instead of having a real murdered to watch out?”

“Sure it is,” Ace agreed. “Listen, Marco, since it was a joke…”

“No,” Marco interrupted him. “You did your job and you couldn’t know about the joke. I will pay you, included today, even if you’re free to go now. Send me the invoice.” He felt sad about not having a reason anymore to have Ace in his life. “Do you need a lift?”

“That would be nice, thanks.”

Ace sat down to the passenger’s seat and took his cellphone to warn Deuce not to come to the hospital. Marco kept quiet, while his mind tried to find a reason for seeing Ace again.

“On the bright side, you can go to the Knickerbockers match now,” Ace spoke.

He wasn’t looking at Marco, sounding as casual as he could, but he opened up a glimmer of hope.

“I have two tickets,” Marco said. “Would you like to come with me?”

This time Ace looked at him. Okay, maybe Thatch was right. A little bit. Not that Marco was going to tell him anyway.

Ace smiled. Brightly. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the story all from Marco's point of view, but you all had to image Ace going home and complain to Sabo every day about how handsome and kind his new boss is and how cruel is the fact he can't look at him not even once because, you know, he's a professional XD  
> Until Sabo has enough "I tell you, I'm really rooting for whoever sent death threats now and I hope he get what he wants soon otherwise I'll kill him."


End file.
